Interlude
by Sauterelle
Summary: Itachi aime les dangos. Si Itachi aime les dangos, Sasuke les aimera aussi, n'est-ce pas ?


_**Bonjour ou bonsoir à toutes et à tous, et merci de vous être arrêté quelques instants lire cette petite fanfic. Rien de triste ou tragique, cette fois. J'ai voulu écrire un petit moment calme dans la vie d'Itachi et Sasuke quand ils étaient encore enfants. **  
_

_**Encore une fois, veillez m'excuser pour les éventuelles fautes de frappe et de grammaire.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_** Naruto _ne m'appartient pas._  
**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

**Interlude**

C'était lors de ces journées qui se faisaient de plus en plus rares dans la vie d'Itachi. Ces journées où il pouvait oublier qu'il était un Uchiwa, un ninja, la prétendue fierté de son clan et se souvenir qu'il était encore, en tout et pour tout, qu'un _enfant_. Un enfant de dix ans et demi.

Le Sandaime lui-même lui avait « imposé » cinq longs jours de congé, durant lesquels Itachi ne devait rien faire d'autre que se reposer et se détendre, et ne plus avoir à se soucier des innombrables missions auxquelles il n'avait eu de cesse de participer depuis qu'il était devenu Genin. Son père commençait même à lui parler des examens Jonins, auxquels Itachi était plus qu'indiqué pour y participer.

Mais son père n'était pas là aujourd'hui, et il n'était pas Chuunin aujourd'hui. Il était simplement Itachi, et il profitait du soleil, assis sur la promenade en bois faisant face au jardin intérieur, juste devant la porte laissée ouverte menant au salon. Sasuke était derrière lui, en train de jouer avec des cubes multicolores.

Sasuke allait bientôt avoir quatre ans. Il était encore si jeune, si maladroit et si _insouciant _qu'Itachi en venait à se demander sur quelle planète son petit frère pouvait bien vivre. C'était simple : Sasuke s'émerveillait d'absolument _tout_. D'un papillon qui voletait dans les herbes aux feux d'artifices du festival d'été, en passant par les chats ninjas de Nekobaa. Mais celui qui se trouvait au centre du monde de Sasuke, c'était bel et bien Itachi.

-Itachi-chan ?

Le surnom était étrange, inconnu presque, mais Itachi ne grimaça pas. Sa mère, ou n'importe qui d'autre ne l'avait plus appelé ainsi depuis bien longtemps. A vrai dire, Itachi était peut-être un peu trop grand pour ce genre de marque d'affection, mais il ne semblait pas y prêter grande attention. Il leva simplement ses grands yeux d'onyx dans ceux de sa mère, brillants de chaleur. Elle tenait un petit plateau de bois devant elle.

-Tu veux des dangos ?

Des dangos. Itachi se souvenait de la première fois qu'il en avait goûté. Il ne devait alors pas être beaucoup plus âgé que Sasuke, car il savait que c'était avant qu'il n'intègre l'Académie. Sa mère lui en avait proposé à l'occasion d'une fête dont Itachi ne se souvenait plus. Ce dont il se rappelait très bien en revanche, c'était qu'il avait immédiatement succombé au goût de la friandise, délicatement sucrée. Il en avait mangé plusieurs d'affilées, surprenant agréablement sa mère qui avait ri et ébouriffé ses cheveux.

Itachi sourit ouvertement et hocha la tête. Mikoto alla aussitôt s'agenouiller à côté de son fils aîné pour déposer le plateau sur le plancher. Elle glissa ensuite sa main fine dans la chevelure brune d'Itachi, l'air quelque peu nostalgique.

-Je serais dans la cuisine, dit-elle. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose ou si ton frère te dérange, appelle-moi.

-Sasuke ne me dérange pas, assura aussitôt Itachi. Merci pour les dangos, Kaa-san.

Un autre sourire étira les lèvres de Mikoto, qui se pencha en avant et déposer un baiser sur son front, léger comme les ailes d'un papillon. Puis elle se releva, et disparut dans la maison.

Itachi baissa les yeux vers le plateau. Les boules de riz multicolores avaient été disposées en brochettes comme à la tradition, et il saisit délicatement une brochette entre ses doigts fins. Lentement, il porta une boule de riz à sa bouche et ferma les yeux pour mieux en savourer le goût.

Son plaisir ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre Sasuke lâcher soudainement ses cubes qui tombèrent au sol dans un bruit sonore. Il ne fut donc guère surpris lorsqu'il sentit la petite main de son jeune frère sur son épaule. Il rouvrit les yeux et leva la tête.

Les grands yeux noirs de Sasuke le fixaient avec de la curiosité pure. Ou plutôt, ils fixaient les _dangos _avec de la curiosité pure. C'est à ce moment précis qu'Itachi se rendit compte que son petit frère n'avait alors jamais eu l'occasion de manger des dangos. Ni même d'en voir.

Amusé, Itachi saisit la seconde boule de riz sur sa brochette et la tendit à Sasuke, qui s'était assis à côté de lui. Les yeux du garçon se fixèrent aussitôt sur la friandise, mais il ne tendit pas la main pour la prendre.

-Prend-la, insista Itachi. C'est bon.

Les yeux se levèrent vers lui.

-Nii-san aime ça ?

Le ton est suspicieux. Apparemment, Sasuke n'a pas l'air attiré par l'aspect de la friandise. Itachi hocha la tête.

-Oui, Nii-san aime ça. Ca s'appelle un dango.

-Dango, répéta Sasuke, pensif.

Son regard tomba de nouveau sur la boulette de riz que lui tendait toujours son frère. Lentement, timidement, il la saisit entre ses doigts. Mais il ne la porta pas immédiatement à sa bouche, préférant l'examiner de plus près. Lorsque son nez captura enfin l'odeur que dégageait la friandise, l'enfant grimaça de dégoût.

Itachi haussa un sourcil surpris. Il glissa le dango restant de sa brochette, qu'il reposa ensuite sur le plateau. Sasuke le regarda manipuler la friandise avec méfiance, ses yeux s'agrandissant légèrement lorsqu'Itachi glissa la boulette dans sa bouche. De nouveau, la saveur enivrante du sucre engloutit ses papilles et Itachi poussa un soupir contenté.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut avalé le dango que Sasuke osa enfin aventurer sa propre boulette de riz vers ses lèvres. Il lança un dernier regard à Itachi, qui l'observait avec un mélange de curiosité et d'amusement, avant d'engloutir à son tour le dango.

Le résultat fut immédiat.

L'appréhension peinte sur le visage de l'enfant céda la place au dégoût. Sasuke fronça les sourcils et grimaça avec révulsion. Itachi crut un moment qu'il allait recracher le dango, mais un simple regard réprobateur de sa part suffit à ce que Sasuke avale la « friandise » avant de secouer vivement la tête.

-Beuaaaaaaah ! laissa-t-il échapper.

-J'en déduis que tu n'aimes pas ça, devina calmement Itachi en attrapant une seconde brochette.

-C'est dégoûtant ! éructa le plus jeune avec une grimace. Nii-san ne devrait pas aimer ça !

-Et bien, Nii-san aime ça.

Sasuke émit un autre son dégoûté lorsqu'il vit Itachi avaler un troisième dango. Le jeune prodige laissa échapper un sourire. Si leur père voyait la tête de Sasuke, sans doute le réprimanderait-il, mais la situation était trop comique. Qui aurait cru que Sasuke n'aimerait pas le sucre ?

-Nii-san est très fort, marmonna soudain Sasuke, tirant Itachi de ses pensées.

-Pourquoi ? interrogea-t-il, surpris.

Sasuke lança un regard incrédule à son frère aîné, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Il désigna les dangos d'un doigt.

-Nii-san aime _ça_, alors Nii-san est très fort, parce que c'est dégoûtant !

Ca avait été de trop. Itachi n'avait pu se retenir. Il laissa échapper un éclat de rire, pur et sincère comme il n'en avait plus émis depuis bien longtemps. Même Sasuke fut surpris par ce relâchement, venant de son frère d'ordinaire si composé.

La main droite d'Itachi s'avança vers Sasuke, et le plus jeune lâcha une exclamation surprise et indignée lorsque les doigts d'Itachi heurtèrent son front. Il bascula aussitôt en arrière, portant ses mains à son front rougi et endolori.

-Nii-san ! couina-t-il.

-Tous les goûts sont dans la nature, Sasuke, rit Itachi.

Sasuke lui adresser un regard étonné, incertain de bien comprendre ce que venait de dire son frère. Il préféra donc rester silencieux et s'assit à côté d'Itachi, non sans lancer un dernier regard noir aux dangos.

Les deux frères restèrent un instant comme ça. Itachi savourait le goût du dango, la chaleur du soleil, la caresse du vent, le calme du moment et la présence de Sasuke. Il pouvait voir les petites jambes de Sasuke, qui n'atteignaient pas le sol, se balancer distraitement alors que le regard de l'enfant survolait le jardin.

Le silence ne durerait pas, Itachi le savait. Il attendit donc simplement, profitant de l'instant présent.

-Nii-san ?

Gagné.

-Mh ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, ça ?

Sasuke pointait quelque chose dans le jardin. Itachi suivit la direction indiquée par son cadet. Au bout de l'index de Sasuke, il trouva un pied de tomates. Et dessus, des tomates bien rouges.

-Des tomates, répondit-il. Ca se mange.

-Oh, fit Sasuke en examinant le fruit rouge qu'il pouvait voir depuis la maison. Et c'est bon ?

Itachi haussa les épaules, jonglant avec une boulette de dangos entre ses doigts.

-Je n'aime pas beaucoup ça, confessa-t-il.

Trop frais à son goût. Il pouvait en manger si on lui en servait, mais il préférait éviter.

-Oh, fit encore Sasuke. Ca doit être bon, alors ! s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Itachi cligna des yeux. Il se tourna vers Sasuke.

-Ah ? Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, très curieux.

Et de nouveau ce regard, comme si c'était une évidence.

-Parce que Nii-san n'aime pas ça !

_Fin _

* * *

**_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce petit OS.  
_**


End file.
